1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dietary dish used for a person who must diet due to disease, such as diabetes.
2. Description of the Background Art
In advanced nations, people tend to be in a state of supernutrition, which results in geriatric diseases. This is a big social problem. Hypertension, gout, hyperlipemia, diabetes and the like are caused by supernutrition, which is a factor of risk. In particular, diabetes is easily caused and therefore a dietary cure is very important as a treatment.
In accordance with the dietary cure of diabetes, ingestible calories per day are determined by the degree of diabetes and the weight and exercise per day of the patient. The kind and amount of foods are then determined within the allowable calories so that nutrition is not lacking.
In daily meals, however, it is very difficult to keep to the allowable calories. That is, if the amount of a meal is carelessly decreased to keep to the allowable calories, some of the various nutritive elements are apt to be lacking. On the other hand, if a meal is freely taken as one pleases, the nutrition may be sufficient but the calories are over the limit. Thus, it is very difficult to have a balanced diet every day and to keep to the allowable daily calories in a dietary cure.
In order to reduce this difficulty, the Diabetes Society of Japan published a food exchange table whereby if the calories are the same, one food can be exchanged for other food in a given group. The table also gives some examples of standard daily meals.
However, even if model meals are shown in detail, it is very difficult to carry out every meal as a dietary cure. The difficulties of a dietary cure can be listed as follows.
1. A variety of foods must be taken so as not to create an imbalance among nutritive elements. PA1 2. The standard meals are shown on the basis of weight, so that weighing is essential to keep to the allowable calories. PA1 3. A person is carelessly apt to eat between meals, as a result of which the calorie intake is excessive.
A dietary cure is essential in the treatment of diabetes and it is also essential to stick to it. Even if diabetes is temporarily cured by the dietary cure, it will immediately take a turn for the worse unless the dietary cure is maintained. Thus, it is very important to overcome the above listed difficulties of the dietary cure.
The inventor, a medical doctor, knows how difficult it is to conduct a dietary cure and how important it is to maintain it. He has investigated the heart of this difficulty on the basis of his extensive medical experience and has found that the above three difficulties are particularly serious. Accordingly, the present invention has been accomplished on the basis of the understanding that if the foods to be taken so as not to create an imbalance among nutritive elements can be clear at a glance without consulting a book or a table every meal, and the foods can be served without the necessity of weighing, the above difficulties will be greatly reduced and it will be very easy to maintain a dietary cure. The object of the present invention is to provide a dietary dish used for a dietary cure, which can reduce the above difficulties.